


Love, Lies, and Trust

by SummerTimeLily



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTimeLily/pseuds/SummerTimeLily
Summary: We had a rhythm, a plan, a schedule. Everything was going according to plan. But what would happen if things started to change. And our world just got a lot different.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you know that this is my first story or fanfic that I've ever written and published. As you probably know, it is my own short spin off of Among Us, and I hope you enjoy.

**Prologue**

**Ep. 1**

* * *

It was the same as everyday. Everyone was doing there part and nothing was wrong. You see, several years ago, the Earth that we loved and came to know as home became infected. Yea that's right, our planet became infected. By a deadly illness that spread like wild fire. Speaking of wild fire, at the beginning of the year fire began to refine too. I guess in the end the whole year was a warning about the planet's end. On March 13, 2020, a , virus became and started spreading everywhere. Humans needed to be quarantined for a whole year. Then it spread to animals, and so on. Finally, our government decided to take action. 5 years after the virus came to be, NASA discovered a new planet that had similar properties to earth. And so we were sent out to collect data on the planet and try to prepare it for humans to live on. We all had separate jobs, we all to do our part. And it wasn't to hard until we stumbled upon what might be our greatest problem yet.


	2. Expression of time-Cyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan tells her side of the story, thoughts on what's going on, and thoughts on personal stuff

**Expression of Time-Cyan**

**Ep. 2**

* * *

It was a real surprise that's for sure. I was in the middle of uploading data back to Earth, and then out of the blue, I heard blue scream bloody murder. I ran down the corridor where Blue was and saw Gray lying there. Blood was everywhere, he had a puncture right through his forehead, and Blue had the look of shear terror. We called everyone, and discussed about what might have happened. I don't really remember it though, I was so dazed out. Its been a week since the incident, and everybody's been pretty sketchy. 

"CYAN!" comes a high pitch scream from the right. I look over to see my best friend Pink. She's the only one that hasn't been that effected by the incident. Or at least, I don't think she has. "Why do you have to yell so loud?" I whine as a response. "Oh c'mon, its not like it was right in your ear." She sways her head side to side. "Are you done with all you're tasks yet?" She leans over my shoulder. "Not yet, I have to do the rest of the wires and Chart Course." I reply finishing the wires in storage. "Whaaaaa!?" She stands back dramatically. "How are you so slow on your tasks?" I give her a sly look before heading to Navigation. "What's the point of finishing your tasks early, when all you have to do when your done is read, sleep, or watch the random shows that come up on the T.V." There usually isn't anything on the Television, but every once a while a football game or soccer match comes on for at least an hour. "Well you have me to talk to." Pink raises one of her eyebrows with a smirk, and I can't help but smile back. I've always been a kind of empathetic person, when someone else is happy, I'm happy. Or when someone else is angry, I'm angry. "Hey why don't we go to the café to get some food after you're done?" Pink asks, skipping ahead of me. Even though we're in a building in the middle of space, the food here is pretty good. "Yea that sounds good." I reply going into a daze, dreaming about my favorite desert at the café. "A triple decker browning lava cake, with ice cream and berries on top. I have a real sweet tooth. For the next hour, Pink and I go around finishing my tasks. 

* * *

"Haaa, yummy!" Pink exclaims as she takes a bite of her honey and peanut butter sandwich. "You really have a sweet tooth don't ya." She says glancing over at my dessert. "Yep!" I reply, also taking a bite of my food. 

"Hey Pink."

"Hm, what's up?"

"How do you feel about all this?" 

"Hmmmm, about what?"

"Uh, you know. Gray's death and stuff."

"…"

"Gray and I weren't very close, so I can't say I'm really sad. But I guess this situation is pretty scary."

"Yea, especially since we don't know what happened."

"But hey-you don't have to worry. I'll protect you with all my might." 

She jumps up from her seat and comes over to hug me, or more like smuggle. "Get off me you crazy witch!" "Oh come on, you know you like it." She says in a sly voice that matches her face. "Hey how's it been with you and Orange?" I could feel as soon as she said that, my heart began to beat faster, and my face started to turn red. "SHHHH! Not too loud!" I shove her off me and cover her mouth. "Hee-hee. So you haven't told him yet?" She giggles and backs up. "No. Not yet." I sink back into my seat and put my head on the table. "He doesn't even know I exist. Why would he go out with me. He's so hard working, too. He probably doesn't care about love, just work." The more I talk, the more I fall into a short depression. "Well DUH. You're right, he probably doesn't know you exist." Well that didn't help. "But that's only because you never talk to him. You'd have a better chance if you tried to become his friend first." Pink talks like she's the sane one between us. "You think I haven't tried that. Every time I try to talk to him, I get so flustered its unbelievable." There have been multiple times I've tried to talk to Orange, but I mess up my words, and start to crumple under the pressure. How cliché. "Ha, I'm just going to go back to my dorm." I say as I get up and gather my stuff. "W-Wait! Please, I can help with that! Or we can talk about something else. Just please don't leave." Pink continues to whine as I walk away. "I'm tired Pink! We can talk later." I put my hand up as a warning to stop, and like always she does. "Hmp. Whatever. It's not like I wanted to talk to you anymore. I'll just go hang out with White, or something." "Yea, you do that!" I mock her.

* * *

Me and Pink have been friend since we were little. Our parents were friends, so why wouldn't we be. 

Oh yea, did I forget to tell you. We grew up on this planet. Our parents were the ones who originally came. They had here, so I've never actually been to Earth. There was this one time orange and I actually did have a conversation. We were really little, so I doubt he remembers, but I do. I was crying because my mom and dad had to leave to do there tasks. Back then, and now, there was a little daycare they could drop us off at while they were gone. He noticed I was crying and came over to help me. We played a lot together that day, so much that I didn't want to leave in the end. If you think that's the only reason I like him, think again. He's a gentleman to every girl. I've heard conversations of him talking, and he makes me laugh. That's what I need in a relationship. I've always wanted someone who will laugh with me when I make a mistake, not lecture me and try to fix it right away. It may seem sappy, but I think about it every night, what its like to be in a relationship, to be with someone that loves you. Such a simple concept with the biggest meaning.


	3. Choice of Life-Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yellows time to shine as he takes charge and tries to sort everything out. But will the others listen?

**Choice of Life-Yellow**

**Ep. 3**

* * *

I tried to get everyone to calm down at the time, but it didn't work. Gray was dead, everyone was freaking out, and no one would listen to me. I mean, I know I'm shy, but someone had to of heard me. Although, it doesn't matter now. I'll just have to stand up next time. Wait, what am I saying. Is there going to be a next time? I really don't want there to be, but if there is, is someone going to die again? Who will it be, Red, Turquoise, ME? 

"Hey idiot, calm your scrawny ass down!" I hear a yell threw my consistent thoughts. I turn to see my dorm mate, Purple, has come back from tasks. "Uh, sorry, I-" "What are you saying sorry about." I get cut off. He takes his shoes off, and plops on his bed. "You're such a push-over, you know." He says, almost sounding annoyed. Although how he may seem, Purple is actually my best friend. He's always there to help me when I get lost in thought. "So what are you thinking so intensely about this time?" He may seem impatient, but he waits silently for my answer. "Are you afraid?" I ask. he takes a moment to answer, then says, "Not really. What happened with Gray was just an accident. Nothing more. Nothing to be scared of." "HE WAS SHOT THREW THE HEAD! How is that and accident?" For some reason, his response burns me up. He looks at me with a stern look. "What do you think happened? What do you think happened if it wasn't an accident?" 

_Silence_

It was unbelievable. I had never thought of it before, but I think Purple knocked something in me. The answer I'd been needing for a while now. "What if......someone on the ship did it?" Just then an alarm went off, a loud one. Purple and I rushed out to hear someone talking in the speaker. 

**"ATTENTION! ALL PASSENGERS REPORT TO THE CAFEATERIA. I REPEAT."**

"Wha-What's going on?" We haven't had any emergency alarms since the last "Incident". "C'mon, lets go check I out." Purple grabs my hand and leads me towards café. Everyone's gathered at one of the tables. White is at the front, with a sorrowful face. everyone looks absolutely disgusted, and as soon as we get up close, we can tell why. Scarlet, on a stretcher, head twisted, her face turning blue from the lost of blood. Blood coming from her mouth, a horrific sight. "What happened." I have to take a step back and cover my mouth, feeling nauseous. Luckily, Purple's hand is still in mine, so I can just squeeze that instead of throw up. "Turquoise and just found him like that in Comms." Red steps forth and says. "Okay everyone, we need to figure out what happened. we have no time to-" "THERE WAS ANOTHER ACCIDENT! That's what happened obviously." White starts to say, but is cut off by Lime. "What kind of accident do you think caused this, huh." White steps up. "I don't know. Looks like a pretty bad one though." Lime replies with a snicker at the end. "Well if you're not going to take time to find out WHAT exactly happened, you have NO right to interrupt." White starts to get frustrated. Lime starts to get in her face and says, "Yea well a pretty little princess ain't gonna do shit if you're implying that. Oh wait, or are you more of a stuck up daddy's girl." A full on cat fight start between the two, and everybody else starts going crazy as well. "Hey. HEY! Everyone calm down!" Purple tries to shout at everyone, but it doesn't work. 

_What do I do? we need to stop to discuss this, but everyone's fighting, and freaking out. Purple's trying his hardest. I have to too._

Before I know, without thinking, I let go of Purple's hand and start climbing on the table. "H-hey. Everyone. Please, listen. We need to-." Nothing. I take and deep breathe and yell, "EVERYONE NEEDS TO PULL THEIR SHIT TOGETHER AND CALM DOWN!" They all quiet down fast and look at me, shock, and confusion spreading across their faces. _Oh god, what do I do? What do I say? I didn't mean to-_ before I can start freaking out, in the corner of my eye, I see Purple giving me a look. A look that says, "Calm down, think this threw. Think about what you want to say, and then say it. I'm right here." I breathe in and out then tell them my thoughts. "I-I know this is stupid. and probably not possible, but we need to calm down and discuss the situation. We will all have a chance to put our opinion in. So I'll start of first." I pause to get myself together. "I.......I think that the accidents are actually accidents. I think that they're happening on purpose. And.........and...........

**There is someone here that is doing it. An Imposter.**

* * *

"What? Imposters." The mimic of my words go around the room. "What do you mean imposters, Yellow?" White looks at me. "I mean, think about it. What kind of accident involves getting shot in the head? Or getting your in neck snapped." They all look around, finally taking taking in the possibility that there may be a traitor among us. "Was there anyone near the body?" I ask. "No one, she was just lying there." Turquoise says. "How do we find out who the imposter is?" Cyan asks. "I-I don't know. This could be anyone." I admit. "Well we can't just wait until they kill another one of us to find out." Lime inquires. "Right! So that's why, I was thinking we should have a way to check up on everyone to make sure they're doing their tasks." It feels so good to speak my thoughts. It takes around 20 more minutes to figure out exactly how we're going to handle the situation. "Okay, so that's what we're going to be doing from now on." White declares. "We're going to leave this bottom on the table, and when someone sees something suspicious, or its time for check-in, we'll ring it." Although it was a little hard, ultimately, everyone gets on board with the plan. As we're heading back to our dorms, White calls me back over to the central table. "Yellow, can we talk for a minute?" "Huh, oh yea. What is it?" she looks at me for a minute then says, "Listen, I was thinking about earlier and...well, I think you should be in charge of everything that's been going on." Hearing this makes me take a step back. "M-Me! Why me? I don't know..." She laughs. "Its just, ever since everything started, I've been trying to be the one to take charge. But its kind of hard with my short temper. And you did so well back there. I just feel like you're the obvious choice. But if you don't want to-" "I"LL DO IT!" I nearly scream. She looks at me surprised, then a giant smile appears on her face. "Really? That's great. I know you'll do well. Or at least better than me." She laughs again before running off, leaving me with a sense of pride and horror. "Well, look at that. What do you know." Purple sneaks up behind me. "So what are our next steps, captain?" That's right, I'm now the captain. I'm in charge. I can fix this.


	4. Suspicion Among Us-Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everything is sorted out, Indigo tries to go back to how time's were before, but she feels something weird. Like she's being watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kind of a late post guys. I'm still setting up my upload schedule and my first copy of the chapter got deleted, soooooo yea. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to get my schedule figured out soon.

**Suspicion Among Us-Indigo**

**Ep. 4**

* * *

After Scarlet's death everyone decided Yellow to be the new leader of us, which was surprising knowing how shy he was, but I always knew he had it in him. "Why. WONT. IT! SCAN! UGHHHHH!" This Scan Card task will be the end of me, I swear. "Hey, is everything alright?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn to see Brown, with a concerning look. "Oh, uh, yea. I was just getting mad at the card scanner, haha." I laugh awkwardly "yelling at a machine?" he asks, even more concerningly. We stare at each other for a few seconds before he chuckles and says, "I'm just playing with you. we all do it." For some reason I start to relax when he says that, and even manage, "Yea." "Sorry. I'm just a bit tense with everything going down." I tell him, and he looks at me with a warm smile. "Yea, I get it. Have you seen anything suspicious?" He response. "Nope! Not yet, thankfully." I mumble the last part. "Well that's good. I guess I should get going now." He turns to leave the room, but stops. "Hey Indigo." "Y-Yea!" "Be careful okay. I would hate to have anything happen." "Y-yea. Ok." And he leaves. _Something about him felt off. Was it the last sentence. Maybe the way he said it. Oh Well! Doesn't matter, he had a chance to kill me and_ _didn't so as long as nothing happens I'm good._

* * *

I leave Admin to Electrical to do my last tasks. But something else feels off. What is this feeling? Eyes. Eyes everywhere. I turn around quick as if to scare the stalker, but no ones there. "R-Right. That was weird. I need to get back to the dorms and Red soon." With that, I make it to Electrical to divert power to Weapons. On my way, I feel like I'm being followed, but I'm too much of a chicken to check it out, so I just finish my tasks and head back to dorms. "RED!" I cry out as I close the door. "Huh. Indigo, what's wrong?" I put my task bag down and tell her the story. "You felt like you were being FOLLOWED?! Why didn't you ring the alarm?" She asks, trying to calm me down. "I-I don't know, I just started freaking out. What would I have said, 'help I FEEL like I'm being followed.' I need sloid proof if I'm going to ring the alarm." I almost break out in tears. "Well, I have a free day tomorrow, Why don't I help you with tasks." Red asks. "R-Really. You'll really do that!" "Yep!" I hug her and thank her for believing in me. I must sound crazy.

The next day, Red comes with me to do most of my tasks. "So you met up with Brown yesterday huh?" She asks. "I wouldn't really say 'Met Up With', he heard me doing card scan, and came to check on me." I reply. "So he must have been pretty close to hear you struggling with card scan. Was he doing anything?" She asks, I can tell she's getting suspicious of Brown. "I saw his Task board a little. He had tasks like Stabilize Steering, Fuel Engine, Wires, and others." There's a long pause, before I say, "I don't think he's the Imposter. I mean, he could have killed me then, and he seemed pretty worried about me." "Yea, well, we've grown up with all these people since we were kids. I don't want to SAY anyone's an Imposter, but I'm done watching all my friends die. We cant be too cautious." She replies. I'd never really let it sink in, I just wanted to go back to how everything was. But.........but someone here, our friend, is killing others. I wonder why they would do that. Do they want to go back to Earth? Is that really any reason to kill people though? "Hey! Indigo! Wake up!" red starts snapping her fingers in front of my face. "S-Sorry. I was just thinking some stuff over." "Right." she's says mimic like. "So what are the rest of your tasks?" She asks, looking at my task board. "I still have alien Output, and Insect Sample." I tell her. "And what are you going to do afterwards?" "Huh? Oh, I don't know. Maybe hang out in the dorm or something. Why, did you have other plans?" she shook her head, "No, just going to hang out with Turquoise." "Oh! Did I hold you back? If you wanna go now, you can." She looks at me empathetically. "Of course I wouldn't leave you alone. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" She laughs and holds my hands. "No, really, its fine! I only have a few more tasks left, and they're super easy! so go, have fun, I'll be fine." She looked taken aback. then she eventually says she'll see me later, and leaves. "Haha, yea. I'll be fine." Suddenly, I hear the faint sound of laughs. "HUH! w-What was that? Is someone there?" Nothing. 

_Hmmmm, I really don't like this. Why did I tell Red to leave?! Whatever, lets just get on with my tasks._

* * *

I make it to make my dorm, and lock the door tight. I try to calm down and turn on the T.V. Its just static, but for some reason, It's really relaxing to fall asleep to. I change and check the door one more time, before lying down on my bed, and taking a nap. 

I wake up a few hours later, Red is still out, and the T.V is off. But there's something odd. There's something different. I take a quick scan around the room, and finally found what's unusual. There's a piece of paper lying on the ground before the room. "What? Did someone come in? No, the door is still locked." The the realization hit me. _D_Did someone slide this under my door._ I get up and hesitantly pick up the paper.

**Dear Indigo,**

**I hope you slept well. How did I know? Well because I heard the T.V static, Of course. That's right, I've done research on you, and that's how I know you like to fall asleep to T.V static. In any case, I can't wait to see you again. You must think I'm weird, crazy, or mostly likely the imposter, but I assure you, I only want to help keep you safe. That's why I've been following you. I noticed you were anxious, or should I say frightened lately. I promise you, with me here, nothing will happen to you. Because I love you. I would give my world for you. You're my one and only.**

**-** **Anonymous**


End file.
